


Checking the Perimeter

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Comfort, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, M/M, Nervous Magnus Bane, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Magnus was not a nervous person. He held himself with a confidence that was commended by almost every person he came in contact with. He stood arrow straight, his shoulders pulled back, chest out, and chin held high. As he followed Alec out of the mansion, his shoulders were slumped and his chin was tucked against his chest, too afraid to look Alec in the eyes.Camille had kissed him. As soon as she scented the angel blood, she grabbed him with her clawed nails and placed her slimy lips on his.





	Checking the Perimeter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I need a fic set in 1x13 after Camille's kiss, with Alec realizing Magnus is really uncomfortable around Camille and feeling protective and reassuring Magnus he is not going to leave him, is not angry with him, he knows the kiss was Camille's fault etc... things like that. Just Alec comforting Magnus! Please, thank you!

“Let’s check the perimeter,” Alec stated, his words short and to the point in a way Magnus had remembered them being before things had changed between them. Magnus tried his hardest to keep a light tone to his voice as he agreed and followed Alec out of the mansion that was Camille’s home. Magnus was not a nervous person. He held himself with a confidence that was commended by almost every person he came in contact with. He stood arrow straight, his shoulders pulled back, chest out, and chin held high. As he followed Alec out of the mansion, his shoulders were slumped and his chin was tucked against his chest, too afraid to look Alec in the eyes.

Camille had kissed him. As soon as she scented the angel blood, she grabbed him with her clawed nails and placed her slimy lips on his. Once upon a time, he would have held her back, clutching onto her so that she couldn’t run away again. Alec had changed everything. A few smiles and stuttered sentences and just  _ one  _ life changing kiss shared with the adorable Nephilim and his entire life was turned upside down. He didn’t understand the why or how but he knew at that moment that if Camille’s actions caused him to lose Alec, he would turn her into ash.

Magnus slammed into Alec’s back as they finally made their way outside of the mansion. Due to his lack of attention, he didn’t notice Alec abruptly stop. There was a sarcastic remark on his lips that was promptly cut off by Alec’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Alec pulled him in quickly so that every part of their bodies connected and Alec’s warmth engulfed his entire being. A soft sigh left Magnus’ lips as he grasped onto Alec’s waist. Relief flooded through him as he held Alec as close as he possibly could. They stayed like that for a few moments, both reveling in the others embrace. Magnus pulled away first, searching Alec’s eyes for any sign of anger or resentment.

“You’re not mad?” Magnus asked, cursing himself silently at the insecurity leaking from his tone. Alec shook his head, raising his hand to place it on Magnus’ cheek. His thumb brushed under Magnus’ made up eye, sliding lazily across his cheekbone. Magnus couldn’t help but lean into the tender touch, his eyes resisting the urge to shut.

“I’m not mad at  _ you _ ,” Alec started, causing Magnus to start backing away. Alec pulled him closer, hesitating for a short second before leaning in slowly. Magnus closed his eyes and let Alec’s lips graze against his. They hadn’t kissed since the wedding, when Alec stormed down the aisle and pulled Magnus hard against him. This kiss was entirely different but no less breathtaking. Gone was the defiant exterior Alec had possessed and in its place, the gentle, hesitant soul he was slowly but surely falling for. Magnus thought about his words and pulled back, their foreheads resting together as Magnus wasn’t willing to lose contact yet.

“But you are mad…” Magnus muttered, sighing when Alec pulled away. Magnus immediately felt cold without him. His shoulders slumped once more as Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair, a movement Magnus had unfortunately seen a few times before but had never been the cause of. 

“I’m mad at  _ Camille _ !” Alec exclaimed. “There’s no way she didn’t hear about our kiss. Downworlders and shadowhunters all over New York have been gossiping about it since it happened. She knew you had a boyfriend and I saw her spin you around using her annoying vampire speed, which if you ask me is definitely assault. If pissing off a shadowhunter was against the Accords, you best believe she would be with the Clave right now, blood contracts be damned!” Magnus couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. If he was feeling insecure about what had happened before, that feeling was gone now. All that he could now feel was lucky. Lucky that he had this ridiculous, rambling man in his life.

“If I heard correctly, people are  _ gossiping  _ about our kiss as  _ boyfriends _ and all you want to do now is throw my ex-girlfriend to the  _ Clave _ ? Did I hear that right?” Magnus asked, a teasing tone to his voice. It elicited a small chuckle from Alec who grabbed Magnus by the hands and pulled him close.

“Yes, your hearing is fine,” Alec responded, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Magnus’. “I could tell that you were uncomfortable around Camille, around  _ me _ ... I know we’re still getting to know each other, but I trust that you wouldn’t just go around kissing murderous vampires.” Magnus nodded, his nose brushing against Alec’s. He couldn’t resist the temptation of Alec’s mouth so close to his so he pushed himself onto his toes and connected their lips. Alec’s sigh sent a tingle down Magnus’ spine as he held Alec’s face in his hands. Their lips moved in synchrony, tongues exploring timidly. Magnus was so lost in the pleasure of Alec’s mouth and body pressed solidly against him, he didn’t hear the portal opening behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.  



End file.
